The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for controlling the electrical status of an electrosurgical generator and, in particular to a handpiece and method for controlling the output of an electrosurgical generator.
Electrosurgical generators are generally controlled by a handpiece used by the physician. These handpieces are generally designed for single use and are then discarded. Handpieces of the prior art have mechanical switches incorporated within the device to control the status of the electrosurgical generator. By positioning the switch in the appropriate position, the electrosurgical generator may be used either for coagulation or cutting as desired by the physician. These switches comprise several components which require some type of force to be exerted on them by the operator in order to actuate the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,363 discloses controlling an electrosurgical generator by the use of a vacuum line or a confined volume of fluid by using some type of squeeze bulb to operate and modulate the pressure to control the desired status of the electrosugical generator. The ue of a vacuum has the inherent disadvantage in that the tube can become clogged by debris or other liquids. Further, debris or contaminants that have been collected by the vacuum device must be disposed of. The control squeeze bulb disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,363 requires a learned skill in order to obtain the desired electrical status of the electrosurgical generator. Use of a squeeze bulb for single use is relatively expensive. Additionally, repeated use of the squeeze bulb would most likely require resterilization.